Crowley's Journalist (May change)
by TheFirstVampire
Summary: Meet Emma moving in the sewers with other memebers of her group and during a trade off meets Crowley and Ferid that takes an interest in her. Emma ends up living with Crowley. How will she cope? Is Emma really human? (Crowley x Emma)
1. Fateful Encounters

A/N Hello Dear readers! I'm still alive been working on this the past few weeks so i've been busy (+ fam problems) and now I can continue My Adventures Of Emma Pendragon again while doing this!

I did something different in this one! Tell me if it works or not. I have also created an Amino account and a page for this along with a wiki page (both i'm still working on xD) I'll post the links later~

Well Enjoy~

* * *

 **Emma POV**

I was just 12 when the apolpice happened that killed most adults in my neighbourhood including my parents..now Unfortunately,I'm an only child so I didn't have any responsibility apart from hide from the vampires and survive. Now i'm 16 and living in this monster filled world (mostly the four horsemen of John) as I don't think Vampire are that bad as other people may think.

For that I needed shelter,food and something to protect myself so first I choose an old chruch near Nagoya but I quickly found out that monsters - The four horsemen of John- were attached to our smell and attacked me but lucky I found a underground basement and stayed there for a while.

I found an old guns and a bow but it had no arrows. Also whoever stayed here stacked enough food for two years atleast when I looked at the shelfs at the back of the room but no live signs were here. The person who did this didn't come back alive.

I stayed at the basement until rowdy humans brought a lot of horsemen with them and ransacked the place,Leaving me with a few items and a chance to get away while most of them was getting eaten.

Cruel,right? but i'm no fool,I have no training in either of those weapons back then and I would get myself killed from trying to help them.

But this time I'm a decent shot and good with the bow. I only use the bow once I've ran out if ammo and somewhere during these years,I've started wearing a knife hidden in sleeves after many (unsuccessful) rape attempts that left them bloody and at mercy to the horsemen.

I'm lucky I survived the 1st year all by myself,avoiding the vampires and the horsemen in general then I came across a big group that invited me into their ranks,I've been with them for four years now and I have children to protect now,five of them as their parents wished for. Although I'm not the only one protecting them- Joel a man in mid twenty's and managed to survive this far and this is how I find myself in this place.

Although the vampires lied about the virus killing off all adults and from Joel's figures,their was 1/10 of the human that was lost and still counting. I also somehow figured it out that somehow humans managed to tame demons but the process is unknown. I just know it's simlliar to the vampires swords.

This is the story of Emma Silverwood; A surivor,a warrior,a journalist and...well the last one is unkown...for now

I do have an addiction to anything Vampire related..just to warn you!

 **General pov**

"Seriously...the sewers?", Emma complained as she hit the bottom of the ladder leading into the sewers after Joel and the children did,her boots making a splashing sound when they came into contact with the sewer water.

"Don't complain,Emma",Joel sassed as he flipped on the torch that he was carrying with him and the children squealed with delight as they can now see. "The smell throws those creatures off. Trust me I stayed here last week and I didn't get attacked",Joel informed as he started to go through his backpack and Emma presumes his looking for the sewers map that they had found a week ago in there daily libary outing,a thing that came a routine but Emma goes to the libary twice.

One in the morning then in the afternoon by herself,risky yes but truly worth it as Emma found lots of books relating to vampires.

"So we just need to worry about the vampires,then..",Emma mumbled to herself as she bit her lip and grabbed her red backpack,pulling it off and set on the she started to find her touch thats been in her backpack since the start of this hellish world.

"Excatly! ahah! I've found you map!",Joel cheered as he started doing a little irish jig of victory which made Emma shake her head at him.

Emma is an 16 year old teenager,pale complexion,blue eyes and a wavy brunette,her tied into a ponytail. Her two M4 guns are tucked underneath her white sweatshirt and black butler like jacket along with her black shorts with mulitple pockets,she always wears black combat boots and she carrys a red backpack around with her,fuilled with the nesscaries needed for travel.

Joel is a black haired,pair and latianan man with a slight sideburns and he has green eyes. He was a pervious member of that Japanese Demon Moon Company or whateva it's called but he couldn't throw away the uniform so his still wearing it and his demon is called Nagari,a snake demon.

Emma yipped as she found her torch and flipped it on,more light adding onto the sewers. Emma grabbed onto Anise's hand,a 4 year old little girl with blonde hair and has a enegeretic attiude but now that's dimmed into fear and Emma started to lead them after Joel whom started leading the way to their new home as Anise grabbed ahold of another child and so on.

Another 20 mintues or so of walking,they all stumbled into a wide room that looks like it just got revented as everything was untoched from scratches and ect. Emma whistled loudly as she took in the random hamock bed in the right corner,next to the other 6 single beds and the shelfs stacked with books.

Anise and the other five children cheered and ran towards the bed,jumping and squealing as they started pillow fighting eachother. Emma chuckled at that as she walked towards the shelfs then read the tiltes of the books in order before she frowned.

"Theirs no vampire informatively books,Joel!",Emma whined loudly as she thought he'll atleast stack some as she's interested in finding all she can about them,including their origin and publish it at some point,once all the horsemen of john are dead.

But when it's going to happen is a different thing.

Joel chuckles loudly as Emma heard something heavy hit abed,which she presumes is his backpack. Joel is problaly the only one who knows Emma's sercert and isn't freaked out by it,he only tells her to keep it to herself.

"Check your hammorck!,I've put them there but don't start reading as we need to meet up with Nate's group in mid city Nagoya",Joel informed Emma as she started to lay down,a book in her hand which she looks at,biting her lip before putting it into her backpack along with two others,promising to read them later.

'Although Nate's group...if i remember correctly from last time...Joel had me hide my gender as Nate's group has different ideas on what woman need to do now that the world has gone to hell',Emma thought to herself before grabbing a pair of arm style throusers and a wooly hat,big enough to tuck some of her hair in. Emma also grabbed some bandages to wrap around her chest as she needs to look manly as she can.

"Take it's 'man time' then,Joel?",Emma asks as she takes off her black shorts and puts on the trousers,making sure to fasten them up before taking off her t-shirt then she ties the bandages around her bust until it looks square enough before she put the t-shirt and over shirt back on.

"Yepp! Sorry about it though...I know you hate acting like a male but they only do business with males only,no expections",Joel apolgiectically spoke as he pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a long sigh.

"That's fine but what are we trading for?",Emma asked as cusioity got the better of her. Going into unkown terrioity without knowing why? that equals bad luck espically with Nate's group as they will fire away if they don't agree with you or you tick them off.

"Food in exchange for new weapons and ammo",Joel started as he sat on his bed,most likely waiting for Emma to finish getting ready. "I've ordered you a new guns aswell an 18th one at that",Joel finished and Emma couldn't help but grin widely at that as Emma personally thinks the 18th century are the best era for gunsmithing.

Emma nods,feeling like she's ready and walks over to joel with her red backpack on her right shoulder and both of her guns,loaded and tucked in the back of her shirt. Emma looks towards the children,who are now peacefully sleeping away.

"What about the kids?",Emma asked as she's worried once they aren't here,they wake up and wounder off into a vampire liar or get eaten by one of the four horsemen of john. Joel simply smiled and ruffles her hair,earning muffled protests from her.

"It's fine,Momo will come and take them to the main group while we're out",Joel informed and Emma 'ahhh' at that as she forgotten as shes actually part of a big group but they move in smaller groups to avoid vampire detection.

Just as he said that,a laugh echoded into the room and a man,no older 25 years old with mid-length pink hair stepped into the room and he is known as Momo.

"I like what you've done with the place,Joel! ooooh is that a hammock over there!?",Momo greeted as he walked towards Joel and Emma,whos wearing an annoyed look as she can't handle these over energetic types so she tries to avoid them.

"Don't touch my hammock,Momo-chan",Emma teased although she was slightly annoyed but he's to easy as he gets flustered easily. As such is the blush that formed on his face before he turned to Joel,turning serious. A rare sight.

"You're going to trade with Nate's group,right?",Momo asked as he clenched his hands,shaking slightly.

"Ah we are,Momo but what's wrong?",Joel asked as he nodded and placed a hand on Momo's right shoulder,squezzeing. Momo relaxed at his touch,shoulders dropping as his head fell to Joel's chest.

"Be careful,I've heard some rumors that Nate's group is messing with vampires,low class one and if the nobel vampires find out...",Momo trailed off as he closed his eyes.

"Everyone there at the time will be killed inculding the children and woman will be killed if they are part of the group",Emma commented as she looked up to celling,eyes wavering as she pictures innocent children get killed in cold blood because of someones arrgoant schems. "We need to get them out of their,Joel before it's too late",Emma comments as she quickly moves towards the exit,Joel called out to her before cursing and ran after her,silently calling Emma an idiot in his head.

~At Crowley's masion~

The 13th Progeitor,Crowley Eusford is sitting on his chair,drinking what it seems to be a red substance and his two aids; Chess Belle and Horn Skuld are playing chess with their weapons not too far away from them while Crowley still has his on. It was peaceful with the birds tweeting and the wind blowing gently,it's a perfect day.

Crowley is about to take a sip of his drink as the door slammed open,harshly hitting the walls and a booming voice said;  
"Crowwwwley-kun~ This is bad, I say! it's bad!", A certain silver haired,7th Progeitor Ferid Bathory said as he swagged into the room,signature hand on hip and wide smile as he made his way to Crowley's table.

Crowley hmmed as he looked up from his drink,smiling as Ferid's apparance always brings trouble but that's why Crowley doesn't mind it as it gets interseting.

"What is 'Bad',Ferid-kun?".Crowley asks as he puts down his drink onto the table as Ferid took a seat next to him. Crowley's two aides stopped playing and stood up,fixing their weapons to their sheaths and decied that they are gonna watch,see what folds.

"Well~ seems like some of our low class compaions and one nobel got 'kidnapped' by a fest human military group with their leader called Nate~ hmmm what should we do,I wounder?~",Ferid hummed out as he grinned widely and Crowley merely let out an sigh as he knew Ferid was just playing a game and he already knows what he's going to do.

"Shall we catch the livestock,Ferid-kun?",Crowley suggests as his eyes glinted,shining with hunger as the blood he has right now isn't interesting enough but chasing prey is interesting enough.

In respones,Ferid just let out an loud laugh and nods,humming.

"That will be the best bet,Crowley-kun~",Ferid hummed before hummed loudly at that,woundering what trouble they get into now then he realised that he didn't ask where or which nobel got caught.

"Hey,Ferid-kun..What nobel got caught?",Crowley asks as he starts to stand up and Ferid followed,his two aides following behind them and covering them from rear exited the room,turned through a few corriodoors before going down the stairs and exixted out of City Hall,Naogya. Sounds of talking reached their ears and many pairs of red eyes,turned to face them.

In front of them was a small army of 15 lowclass vampires and 4 nobels,all armed and ready to take back their comarades from the foolish,greedy humans.

Ferid turned back to Crowley,smiling widely. Both of their capes flowing in the breeze as it blew harshly,leafs rusting in the wake.

"Just some 24th Progeitor~ and 10 lower class as his superiors and comrade,don't you think natural we go to help?~,Ferid hummed as he stared at Crowley until he let out an sigh,as that was a jab at Crowley's ego once he was human.

"Then let's get him back,hmm?",Crowley mumbles back and smirks. "Where abouts are they being held?",Crowley further asked as he gestured to Horn,to make her get some more information and She bows,going off to do that.

"From our information,they are being kept in mid-city Naogya",Ferid informs me as he made his way down the stairs to be infront of the small force then Ferid makes his speech regarding todays events,while Crowley hangs back.

 **~Back to our human duo~**

"Can't beileve you just stormed out of the sewers and somehow expect to reach Nagoya without a car or some kind of transport", Joel complained as he grunted,trying to open a Red Convetable bonnet to try jerk it alive while Emma just grumbled,rubbing her head which now has a bump on it -given by Joel once he caught up with her-

"Oh leave me alone,Joel",Emma whined as she leaned against the car doors then she took one of her modifed guns out and started stroking the carvings on it as it was an Red rose as the saying goes flowers are stubborn -growing in the most deserted places-.

"That I can't do! Emma and you know that as I've found you those 3 years ago,sleeping in that old chruch with piles of vampires books around,I knew I had to take care of you!",Joel gritted out as he tried to connect the oil pipe together.

"I know but i could of taken care of myself",Emma offered as she took out a baby wipe and started to clean her gun while she waited as she already loaded the car with the things they need; Spare guns,ammo,food,blankets,water and 2 black cloaks.

"True,you've surived a year on your own in this world but how long would that luck last?",Joel questioned her as he comes out from his crouched postioned and a slammed echoed as he closed the that,Emma went silent as she thought it over.

Joel sighed,walking towards her to ruffle her hair as he looked to the sky,Remembering that meeting clearly. Joel grinned and opened the car door for her,saying; "We better get going or we will be late". Emma nods at that and slides into the passenger seat.

Joel hummed as he walked over to the driver side and slides into the seat,bucking himself in before looking over at Emma,frowning when he notices that Emma hasn't fastened her seatbelt and he let out an long sigh.

"Emma...Put your darn seatbelt on",Joel huffs out as he turns the car into gear,the engine kicking into life.

Emma jumps at that,frowning but shook her head at him as she smirks slightly.

"Why!? Thomas always tells us to leave them unfastened in chase we need to quick escape",Emma explains as she pouts slightly before she turns her face away,looking away and looking out the window,a sure sign that the convasation is over.

Joel chuckles lightly at that,knowing she was lightly threathing him and he starts driving into mid-city Nagoya where the trade will held.

Joel secretly hoped the vampires haven't caught wind of this but he would find it amusing if the vampires were their and Emma acts normal around them. Joel also needs a plan if this trade goes south.

 **~Back to our Vampi Squad~**

Crowley whistles lowly from the place where they were hiding from -ontop of the roof of Japan News,directly infront of the wide space and given them an awesome view of the 4 military trucks their,countless of people around them and from here,they can see what weapons they have -Guns,gerandes,explosives,an rocket launcher and of course,Ammo and lots of it. Crowley also caught sight of wooden boxes with a 'fragile' sign on them and he caught the scent of blood too.

"So that's where the hearts are~",Ferid suddenly spoke up behind Crowley as Crowley,himself turned to him and noticed Ferid's amsued grin.

"It seems so,Ferid-kun so shall we get excited?",Crowley asks as an excited gleam flashed in his eyes as he hasn't chased prey in years and he wondered what interesting things will happen now.

Ferid hums,taking a while thinking over it before he casually shrugged,still grinning.

"I don't know~ but they are in middle of nowhere for a reason and I'm interested to know what that reason is~", Ferid humms out before he jumps and gracefully lands on the edge of the roof,making his uniform ruffle in the wind.

Then a loud roar of an engine filled the silence as a red convastable pulled into the circle of the trucks and stopped,screeching to a halt however those in it haven't come out muses that their vampic hearing will pick everything up from where they are standing.

 **~Emma Pov~**

Once the car stopped,I took a deep breath to calm myself as I looked out the window,grimacing at the sight of so many miltary men with a woman hating past and thats one of the reasons why I'm hiding my identidy puls i'm afarid of whats going to happen to me when they find out that i'm a woman.

A pat on my head jerked me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Joel's worried but oldly determinded face.

"I won't let them hurt you neither will Nagari-kun",Joel assured me and I sighed lowly,feeling myself relax at that but i felt myself amused on the fact that Nagari-chan will protect me.

"I didn't think demons had emotions...no offence to you,Nagari-chan~",I mussed brightly, my pervious worries gone and I fiddled with the gun thats on my lap. I ended getting it out before I stopped,wanting atleast one weapon out to defend myself with.

"Neither did I but when he saw you he instantly took an liken to you for some reason" Joel hummed out before taking the keys out of the ination and slip them into his pocket.

"Teehee~ Anyways whats the plan?", I asked as I felt my checks get warm slightly as I'm happy Nagari-chan likes me so much. I heared Joel sigh before he started drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Fristly,Make sure they don't find out that your a woman",Joel starts off and I nod at that,as I already expected that. "Secondly,Get our people out of their if we have the chance and Thridly,Get our items and get out of here",Joel finished off and I couldn't help but grin at that.

But as I thought of what Momo said as that vampires might get the wind of it and instantly got anixous again,fiddling with the seatbelt.

"And if we find any starved vampires?", I questioned and Joel jumped in his seat,looking back at me in shock and his eyebrows twitching.

"Emma..Normal humans can't trap or catch a vampire,it's psyically impossible!",Joel scolded me lightly,making me wince slightly.

"That's why I said if Geez! Joel think outside the box here. I mean not all vampires will follow their own laws" I whine out,slightly louder.I grinned widely as I remembered my own rearch before this happened before,finding traces of images and videos with fast moving people with blood red eyes and fangs before they are magically deleted from all web search engines and youtube,the very next day and that got me brainstorming lot of ideas.

Joel blinked at me for a few moments before he looked out the window,humming lowly before looking back at me,serious experission on his face.

"Emma you're telling me that we might have a few rogue vampires lose in the city,that don't follow rules and they are doing whateva they please?",Joel asks and he starts with the sheath of Nagari,a sign hes getting anixious.

"Ehhh?~ I wouldn't really brush the though aside you know,Joel as you know we have riots of normal people so I wouldn't be surprised that their are a few rogues",I offered,trying to make him lighten up but it did the oppiste as Joel's head the steering wheel pretty hard.

I winced loudly this time as I blinked at Joel.

"Emma...doesn't that make this so much dangerous than normal?",Joel question,muffled slightly as he started to shake his head slightly.

'Ah!',I thought to myself as I realised I wouldn't be able to wager with a rogue vampire as he or she will just suck me dry before I could utter a word.

"Now that you mention it...it is more dangerous when I think about it more..",I mumble loudly but Joel still heard me as he laughed loudly as an noticeable sparkle giltered in his eyes.

"We are still doing this,right?",Joel asked as a wide smirk appeared on his face.

I just looked at him with my 'What do you think' face which he just chuckled nervously at as he nodded quickly.

"Right,Right~ we need the ammon,I got it!",Joel quickly respounded as checked to see he had everything with him berfore he grabbed the door handle. In Surpirse,I looked out the front window and I tsked as I saw Nate,this groups leader coming towards us.

Nate..well is one of those tanned mexican men thats all about working on those muscles and such is almost like an Hercules in the flesh with the bulking also has mid-lenght blonde hair,a sword on his back and his wearing all black. I personally hate him.

"I'll tap the bonnet when you can move into that building to the right of us",Joel pointed out and I turned to where Joel was pointing then screamed 'victory' in my head as their is no way that nothing is in that building with the amount of guards outside but then I looked up as I saw something giltter and I frowned.

"Got it but they have a sniper",I groaned out as I sank into my seat,making Joel chuckle before he patted my knee,grining widely.

"You'll be fine,you'll find a way",Joel assured as he opened the door but popped his head back into the car "Stay in here until I give the singal,Okay?",Joel asked and I answered with a nod. Joel shut the car door after that and went to greet Nate.

 **~Back to our bishie vampi squad~**

"Ohh~ That human girl is clever isn't she,ney Crowwlley-kun~",Ferid hummed out exictlely as he kneeled down,trying to get a closer look but pouts. Crowley hums loudly,lost in thought but finds himself agreeing.

"She's definitely different compaired to other humans,others just wear us but this..'Emma' is trying to understand us,I believe Crowley-sama,Ferid-sama" Horn,the blonde vampire aid to Crowley commented as she comes to join them as the most mature aid of Crowley's.

"That's true but too bad I can't see her from here~" Ferid sates before pouting and he straightened up as Joel,who they identified from the conversation is a previous Demon Moon Company soilder so this just makes it so much more interesting along with the woman,Emma's knowledge.

"Hmm~ well,Ferid-kun?",Crowley starts off as he's waiting for him giving orders as his the highest rank here with Crowley close to 2nd. Puls his the brains behind this opration.

"Well I guess kill all humans part from Emma-chan and that Joel~",Ferid ordered and a few vampires got ready to jump off the rooftop but Ferid stops them "But not yet~ I want to see how this unfolds~",Ferid finishes off as he just so casually sits on the edge of theroof,humming as he watches Joel shake hands with Nate,the main groups leader.

"Do you have our stuff,Nate?",Joel asks Nate as he shook hands with him before Nate chuckled,gripping his arm.

"Of course,Man...let's see it what a two months worth of ammo,and two custom made Flintlock French guns right? Fitted to use rounds instead of lead balls or Gun Powder", Nate asks as he gesters to one his men and he runs off,probaly getting the items from a nearby truck.

"That's right I want to surprise my lad,Luis with it",Joel chuckled as he quickly sneaked a glance at the car they came chuckles loudly with him,understanding him.

"hmm? why is he hiding her gender?",Chess asked Crowley,bending down slightly as he is now sitting like Ferid and watching the humans with his normal pleasent smile on his face.

"Even in this day,not all woman are treated kindly",Horn scolded Chess lightly as her attention is on Emma,who is quite frankly mumbling 'Seriously...Luis!? Do I look like an Luis!?'.

Crowley smiled wider at that,finding it amusing but it dropped as he thought it over as woman are always treated unfairly in all the centuries he lived in. That's one thing he hates about humans; Their cruelity to others of their kind.

"She's right Chess,They must have a reason to why they are hiding it",Crowley cut into the conversation as Chess is opening her mouth to argue back. Ferid nods,agreeing with him.

"God thing your patner isn't a woman then! As we don't trade with them",Nate annouces and the surrounding men laugh,some of them smirking.

"Although the last one was a fucking bombshell!",A soilder to the right called out and they laughed again,some of them high fiving each other.

"She wasn't much pretty after we poured gasoline over her and set her on fire!",Another soilder laughed out as he started pulling cargo off the truck and onto the Emma and Joel's goods. The rest hooted at that.

"That's enough! Go back to work!",Nate ordered before he grinned widely at Joel,who faked a smile back as he sent a worried glance towards Emma. "We keep the young ones though,more easier to break",Nate carrieds on before he beckons towards the soilder thats pushing their part of the deal.

"Ohh! They are the worest!",Chest pouted out as her checks puffed out and she looked towards Crowley "ney ney Crowley-sama are we going to wait any longer? I'm starving~",Chess finished off.

"No wounder why they are hiding it",Horn commented before she turned around to face Ferid "Ferid-sama are we still going to wait?",Horn questioned.

"We don't have any information regarding how the vampires got captured so we are waiting a little bit longer~",Ferid hummed and he didn't look slightly unerved by it.

"Ah! right I have something to show you! a new item for sale along with a new slave,Bring a crate over!",Nate yelled out and the men instantly started unloading a wooden bos with that frailge sign on it. Once the crate got close enough,Nate grabbed a cranebar and jacked the lid open.

Inside are four still beating hearts,all enclassed in glass and of course,blood is dripping out of them and landing on the glass. Joel paled at the sight of them and all the vampires stood more at large,feeling vengeful for their comrades.

"Nate...I suggest you put these hearts back before you get everyone killed",Joel warned him as he slammed the lid back onto the crate. Nate just sneered at him,tsking as he drew his gun.

"They won't unless someone tells them bloodsuckers about it,right Joel?",Nate asks as he aims at Joel's heart. "It's such a shame to have to end you as we could of been par-",Nate got interupted from a scream and gun fire coming from the south.

They both turned around,along with everyone else as they saw a man screaming,falling and tumbling as he's being chased by serveal Four Horsemen of John. Nate tsked at that and about to give some orders but Joel drew his sword and stabbed him in the chest,making him gasp and gurgle on the blood bursting from his mouth as he tried to speak.

Lucky noone noticed but the vampires and Joel took this chance to go to the car,sticking his head through the window.

 **Emma POV**

I kinda knew that would of happen as I watched Joel strike down Nate with his cursed gear and i exhaled the breath I was holding as Nate turned his gun onto Joel.I wanted to jump out of the car and shoot him myself.

I leaned forward as Joel stuck his head into the window,smirking. I couldn't help but give him a thumbs up.

"Good Job!",I say as we high fived each other again,grinning widely.

"Thanks,I've always wanted to kill that bastard anyways it'll only be time before they defeat that horsemen and find Nate's body",Joel states as he reaches down into the glovesocket and got out his small gun,tucking it in his pocket.

"So in the mean time we go in and kick some arse,find our group then get the hell out of their?",I repeated what he said in a deep voice and Joel just blinked at me.

"Was that supposed to be me,Emma-chan?",Joel asks as his lip twiches slightly,most likly trying not to laugh.

"Oh leave me alone!",I whine loudly as I slide in my seat,covering my face with one of the clocks as I felt heat gather on my face,hotter than last time.

"No no no ,That was me right?",Joel asks again and removes the clock from my body.

"Okay it was but just so you know...it's still a work in process",I mutter as I tried not to look at him as I know right now; He's steching his face wider with that idiotic smile he has on his face.

"Right Right~",Joel hummed out before he gestures behind him,grinning widely. "Let's hurry up and go into that building,K?",Joel finished.

Jokely,I saulted him and Joel growled,ending up hitting me on my head again.

"Owww...that hurts",I mutter as I rub my head gently,hoping the pain will go away soon."Thats the second time you did that today!",I whined loudly as I threw an empty box at him.

"Then don't be checky with me,Emma",Joel lightly scolded before he started humming louder as he ducked his head out of the window.

I chuckled lightly at that and when I was about to reach for the door,it got yanked harshly open and I find myself face to face with one of Nate's soilders,who grinned madly like he won bingo.

"As I thought so~ You're a woman and thats why you're always in the car~",The man sneered at me and I gasped,cringing before I shoot forward,hoping to get out from the other side and I swear I heard my name and the word 'Vampires' come from Joels mouth.

"Oh no,you don't!",I heard the man yell out before I felt myself being dragged back and a rearing pain hit my nose as I hit something metal before I could see the cracked pavement before I got forceablely turned around,closing my eyes in pain as I met the suns blaze.

But I knew this was bad so I tired bringing my knees but the soilder pushed them down before a shadow covered the sun and I opened my eyes,before they widened seeing the soilder above me lick his lips in anticipation as his lusty,greedy eyes roamed over my body.

I saw my vision go blury as I heard the sound of a belt being unzipped.

 _'No.. NOO! Not like this,I don't want my frist to be with a woman hater and killer! I want it to go to some that I love with all my being,not raped,Never raped but this is the end!?...Please someone,Please help me!'_ ,I begged slightly as I tightened my fists and started hitting my abuser on the back,hoping to throw them off but I heard a slap against skin and pain swelled on my left check.

Next thing I know,I could feel myself getting sprayed in a liquid and some of it went into my mouth,leaving behind a coppery taste. I touched my lips,touching the bit of liquid 'Is this...blood?' As I opened my eyes,before i gasped slightly as my absuser is crouched over me with no head no,blood spurting everywhere before the body collasped to my left.

"Phew that was close",A unkown but deep voice said,where the body was once over me and now standing their is a two toned haired,pale skinned and musclar man standing their with a bloody sword in hand,some blood dripping off to the floor,looking at his surroundings before he looked at me. I looked in awe as I quickly noticed his red eyes and his fangs as well as his black,purple and white set of clothing.

'It a VAMPIRE! yesss finally..hmm I wounder if he'll answer some questions...oh wait he's an nobel so he might not hmmnm too ask or not to ask thats the question',I screamed exictedly in my head as I've finally met one..not to see if he's nice or not.

'Well still I can cross off Meet a vampire from my bucket list',I mused to myself as I wiped my lips as I stood up shakeliy, wobbling slightly on my feet then a sudden grip on my wrist made me squeak slightly,jumping before I looked up into those red eyes again,which seemed amused.

Then I heard two more vampires landing behind him so I peaked then blinked 'Are all vampires beautiful/handsome or something' as I saw two drop dead gorgoucs females struck up to us,One is about 5"4 height,mid-length blue hair,an hourglass figure and she's wearing a black and white sleeveless dress. The other female vampire is a Blonde,wearing her hair in a very wavey fashion, She's wearing nearly all white apart from her stockings and she has an hourglass figure.  
The blonde vampire caught me looking and flashed me a smile which I couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you okay?",The blonde asked me,her voice gentle as she got closer to myself but I nodded my head...'Yes it was sooo close but he saved me so i'm fine',I thought as I dusted myself off then I looked down at myself,grimacing slightly as these clothes are no good now afterall I don't think any dishwashers are working anymore and washing these by the river won't get the blood stains out of them.

'I'll burn them then...what a waste..',I thought to myself as I turned around to crawl over the front seat to grab my red backpack which has atleast 2 pairs of clothes in it,cramped at the bottom and I reversed back into the open where the three vampires are watching me,wonder on the two females and Confusion,Intrest on the males face.

Seeing the vampires like this brought a wider smile on her face and helps loosen me up,along with my tongue.

"What is it?",I asked as I was compelety puzzeled to their behaviour.

"You're not afarid of us?",the blonde vampire asked and exchanged a look with bluehaired vampire and the male. Peobaly woundering if i'm crazy or not.

"Nope...i have no grudge or reason to hate",I offer as I looked towards an abonded retail shop then I frowned as I needed to change and badly. But just to go woundering off would berude,puls I haven't introduced myself yet either so I turned back towards them.

"ah well I'm Emma and 16 years old,how do you do~",I introduced myself and flashed them a peace sign. The blonde vampire nodded at that,smiling softly while the other two are wearing carefree expissions although the other females smile is a bit mishevious.

"I'm Horn Skuld",The blonde vampire introudced herself as she does an elegant bow. Horn then gestures to the other female who pouted but grinned widely.

"I'm Chess...say are you a virgin perhaps?",Chess asks as she steps closer,nearly in my face and in reflex I wrapped my arms around myself.

"What has that got to do with anything!?",I yelled as I started felt warm before I huffed loudly and starting stomping over to the far corner,I looked over to see that dude vampire's charming smile. "I'm going to get changed! Noone come over here otherwise I shove your darn sword up your arse!",I threatened before ducking behind the wall and started to get dressed. Only during it,I could hear child-like laughter.

"Ah!",I mumbled to myself as I didn't stay long enough to get the male's name.

Crap...I wounder if i'm in his bad books already...

~~~Crowley's Pov~~~~

'This human seems interesting...',I thought as I stared at the cute livestock's back as she stomped away after Chess's question and I smirked as she's definetly is a virgin and Virgin blood is more delioucs than your every day bottled blood,that I've been tiring off.

But I hummed as I realised she didn't stay around to hear my name and I wounder if thats by purpose or accident.

'Now to see what else she has for us..'

I felt albevated as I haven't found a human this interesting a while although last few got boring and got released. Who knows if they surived or not but this human girl might have a lot spunk.

"You seem disspointed,Crowley-sama",Horn suddenly commented to my left as she,too watches the area where the human girl went towards and thanks toour hearing,we could hear rustling of clothings instead of running feet.

Good...she knows not to run,Smart cute livestock~

"Well,She didn't wait to hear my name...well guess we need to punish her~",I mused to myself as I watched the corner then I noticed everything went quiet,spinning on my heel and I looked over the countless body parts and the lack of the blood on the floor. I smirked as it was over too quickly then hummed as I remembered I didn't take a sip.

"Crowley-sama~ Can we keep her!? She's cute~",Chess begged me as she tugged on my looked up at me,begging and I began to hum.

"Hmm why not? puls I don't think Ferid-kun will mind either~",I hummed out before I heard a familar chuckle behind me as the said vampire came to a stop near us.

"Of course not,Crowwwley-kun~ We was going to take one each although I was hoping to take the girl but never mind~",Ferid humms out before looking over at Joel who is having his shoulder being treated from a cut from the pesty Nate's human group who found out he killed their leader.

"Humans are quite fickle,aren't their?~",Ferid mumsed and the sounds of feet shuffling caught both of our attention as Emma,now redressed in black shorts,a grey t-shirt with 'we will rock you' on it along with the wooly hat she's still wearing and knee-high black socks.

"Cute!",Chess squeakled loudly and attacked Emma in a hug,with a loud yip as they both fell to the ground.I saw Emma wince slightly as she went to rub her sorespot but with Chess there,it's kinda hard to do.

"Chess! Don't jump on her so suddenly!",Horn scolded before she grabbed Chess at the back of her dress,pulling her back which helped so Emma could stand up,dusting herself off as she did,nodding her thanks to Horn.

Once she did that,I saw her start to scan her surroundings,taking in the dead bodies and the lack of blood before -To my amazement and surprise- shrugged as she sighed and I heard her mumble.

"They reap what they sow..."

 **Emma POV**

Nate's group are idiots...well dead idiots now as I can't seem to process why the hell,us humans have any leeway over beings more stronger and intelligent than us? More over to use their hearts as leverage to make them obey as slaves? To them,To Chess and To horn.

The heart is mainly a piece of them,not moving apart from the blood being poured out of it. I think loosing that will be more of an promblem as according to what Nagari-chan said at one point; That if a vampire looses his heart or doesn't have any blood,they will turn into a demon and they are quite powerful as I recalled the last time Nagari took over my body,wrecking havok to The Four Horsemen of John as I watched from the inside the blade.

A werid feeling but I somehow can change the landscape just by imaging it so I don't mind Nagari-chan taking over now and then as long as she gives me my body back and obey the rules we've set done then I won't deine her access to my body whenever she wants.

 _Well...this is one of the things Joel thinks i'm crazy because off but I somehow have a feeling that Nagari-chan wouldn't take over unless it's really nesscary._

 _Atleast I didn't have to wreck buildings again..._

But then I noticed another vampire next to the two tonned musclar vampire but this one, is a fair skinned almost transparent and this figure is scawny. He's in the nobel black and white uniform in a form of an suit, a long coat, thigh high boots and a cape to compliment the noble appearance also he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a decorative cut and he us wearing a pair of gloves.

From here I could see that his long sliver hair trails down to his hips,is put up in a ponytail and has a black ribbion to hold it together also a red ribbion at the base of his collar with the ends trailing to his lower chest. He obviously has the noticeable vamperic features; Red eyes,pointy ears and a pair of fangs.

He noticed I was looling and began to wave frantically as he smiled a silly grin at me before becking me over.

Not wanting to anger him,I walked over and Joel ended up walking to the side of me,flashing a glance at me. I rolled my eyes when I noticed the emotion in them worry but no need for that as it wasn't the first time I've been in situation.

If I wasn't caught off guard..I would of pinned that arsehole down and beat him to a pulp.

"You've done so much better before though,Emma-chan~",A elegant velet voice belonging to Nagari echoed through my head and I couldn't help but grimace as my head was filled with Nagari's thoughts and feelings.

I could pinpoint crystal clear,Nagari despite my current state and being surrounded by vampires...she is reviled at something. I would ask but Nagari doesn't always respound with clear answers.

"Ehh~ It's no fun if I answer straight away!",Nagari complained and I grinned widely getting the image of her demon self,pouting; Like all demons they can appear to what they are most comfort with as Nagari appeared as a 12 year old,Emerald wavy hair thats tied in a braid with two white horns,small black wings and a snake like tail. I remember that she wore a plain black ruffled dress with black flats everytime I let her posses me.

'Well thats true',I couldn't help but to agree with Nagari's philosophy. After all it somewhat fun beating around the bush when pranking or annoying people.

A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder,making me jump slightly and whirl around to face whoever did it,only to clash into red eyes belonging to the muscled vampire with the two female vampire aids. Who I haven't gotten the name out of yet.

Then I realised I've must of missed a question

"erm..What did you say?",I asked poiletly as I could as I rubbed the back of my head nervously which made him chuckle slightly.

"Daydreaming,huh little human-chan~",Silky but deep voice buttted in before the redhaired vampire could answer and I snapped to attention when I felt a tug on my hair,turning my head and locking my gaze with the silver haired vampire.

"I'm Ferid Bathory~", Ferid introduces himself as he plays with my hair between his fingers and he humms softly,grinning. "Myyy~ Your hair is soo smooth",Ferid humms out.

"Thank you",I mumbled as I looked away. _Somehow this is embarrassing...getting my hair touched like this,something that L-L-Lovers do!_ I squeezed my eyes shut,not used to this kind of attention before a chuckle and a feeling of someone patting me head,got me opening again. This time Horn is the one patting my hair as she smiles warmly at me.

 _She reminds of a mother...werid but i feel safe with her_

"Joking aside~ Is their any more of these men,Emma-chan and Joel-kun?~", Ferid asks as he spins around so he could face us both but I caught a dangerous glint in his eye and I gulped,instantly noticing that Ferid is one vampire not to lie too or cross so that made my decision for me.

Be truthful,thats the decision plus I think he can sense a lie

"Most Likely not as I've heard these kind of groups are quite big",I answer frist and chuckled nervously as Ferid's gaze snapped to me,narrowing for a few moment before it went back to normal.I could catch Joel nodding his head at me from the corner of my eye but he doesn't seem fully pleased about this.

Ferid smiled at me and I could tell his quite pleased and amused about something. Although that look makes me more wary of him as it's a same look some players have when they 'conjour' more girls and ect.

"Do you know where their base is,Emma-chan?~'',Ferid asks as he prolongs the chan,making me cringe at it but I shook my head as I have no clue. Their base could be in any of these buildings near here or it could be far away.

 _But that building that was guarded might hold the girls...I need to check it out_

It seemed Joel had the same thinking process as me as he turned to Ferid with a serious expession.

"It can be near,far or it can be the next city over Ferid-sama but we don't know for certain where it is'',Joel explained and Ferid hummed in thought,a calcuting look in his eye before he nodded,seeming satisfed.

"Ahh Ferid-kun~ Can we go check out that guarded building before,Please? some woman are trapped in their~",I asked poiletly as I fidgeted slightly,growing worried for them. How many of them are hurt or worse?

"No need~ We are already on it~" Ferid chuckles out and that somehow made me relax a bit as I knew the vampires will treat them nicely as long as they behave. Now whether she's okay or not..that is a different matter.

The person whom i'm worried for is Momo-sans daughter,Coco who ended up getting used as leverage with our group so we wouldn't bend the rules. Of course,we had a fall out saying we should get them back but we only have a few of us that can actually fight in each group so what could we do but wait until the right moment?

Well apparently this is the moment

"Well then you two yourselfs would be in a big group,no?",Ferid asked us and I couldn't help but smile at Joel as we shared a glance,seemly sharing the same thought; 'Thank god we split into smaller groups'.

"We are one big,about 40 of us the last we all got together",I started off as I closed my eyes,mentally going through the names of the group and I smile widely as I remembered the last festival we had - Loud,wild but so warm - then their was Miss Spark...the coordinator for...never-mind.

 _Too embarrassing to even think about!_

"But we split into smaller groups of maybe 10 or smaller and we only meet once every 6 months",Joel finished off as grabbed his backpack,taking out a small calenader from the front left pocket before flipping it over. "Which is the Game & Show Festival in 3 months",Joel finished off before snapping it shut and placing it back into the front pocket.

"Ahh..I need my backpack...",I mumble to myself as I started forward,totally forgetting about the vampires hearing as I was suddenly picked up,making me squeak a bit and automatically wrap my arms around the one who picked me up. I breathed in deeply as I felt my heart beating frantically in surprise. I could feel a hard chest vibrating in a silent chuckle as I'm pressed against the same person.

Frowning,I looked up to give the vampire a piece of my mind but falter at the sight of the red-haired vampires cheery smile.

I really should ask his name otherwise it will be 'Redhaired vampire sir' and ect

"Say whats your name again?",I asked as I looked behind him,noticing Chess and Horn are two steps behind him like they are maids or something then I noticed my backpack in Chess's hands and I flashed her a wide grin,Chess waved in response.

My question seemed to snap the redhaired vampire out of his trance as his grip tightended slightly before he looked down at me,blinking then a smirk made its way onto his face.

"I'm Crowley Eusford,The 13th progetior but you would know that if you didn't sulk off~",Crowley teased and I huffed at that jab from that conversation,I knew it was still weird being a virgin as humanity is on the blink of extinction but my virginity is my last pure thing about me.

If i were going to lose my virginity to someone...It'll be the one I love and want to spend infinity with them.

"It was a delicate subject...plus I'm chaste so..yeah",I mumbled before looking away,not wanting to know what his expression is like and I frowned,wiggling my legs. "Can you put me down,please?",I ask into his arm before looking up at him.

Crowley had a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared me,humming quietly.

"Hmmm~ No way,You might run",Crowley repiled calmly before I felt us moving forward "Plus we're are heading somewhere now as you're fellow humans are now in these pick up trucks",Crowley finishes off and gestures infront of me.

 _ahhh...he's right,_ I thought as I noticed the frightened children and teenagers cramped into one truck and I met Coco's frightened jade ones,sended a wink with made her giggle. Then I replayed what he said and looked back up at him,noticing Crowley is watching me with an amused glint and I stared back at him,raising an eyebrow which only made his smirk wider.

"Where are we going?",I ask as the curiosity got the better of me. Where did they live? Under a city? Under the earth? or do they sleep in cemetery like some books said they do?

I was prepared to not receive an answer but I was honestly surprised when I got one.

"To the third vampire,Capital; Sangium",Crowley answered as he stepped into one of the green trucks,settling me down on one of the vacant seats just as the truck started to purr then Crowley sat down,followed by Chess and Horn.


	2. Sangium,The Vampire Capital

The time to it took to get to Sangium was a long and chatty one as it took at least 5 hours to get to Kyoto,where the city is and I think I took most the time answering questions about my life before from Chess and Horn while Crowley watched,throwing in a sentence or two.

Talking only 2 hours at least...for the rest of my time,I started my daily diary which took 30 minutes to do then I started reading a book for the rest of the time,feeling Crowley's curious gaz

e on me the whole time.

His stare his kinda...child-like but still unnerving as he is a vampire.

~Timeskip coz traveling is boreing~

Sometime later,I was pulled out from my reading as my book "Truth About Dracula" was forceably taken out of my hands and I ended up looking into Joel's smug face.

"We've have stopped,Emma", Joel informed me as he casually swings his backpack over his right shoulder and gestures to the end of the truck where various children are evening gathered,being given an livestock uniform and a collar.

With a jolt,I certainly felt like we we're underground with cold air just washed over me and curious,I looked to my right to see if Horn and Chess are their but pouted as they wasn't.

"I see..Thank you Joel", I hummed out as I stood up,stretching my sore and numb muscles from sitting down then I snatched my book as the same time stamping Joel's feet,hard and he let out a pain yelp,attracting the attention of near by vampires as Joel holds his foot in pain.

"That's for taking my book without permission,Joel", I mumbled as I carefully put the book back into my backpack,zipping it up on time as my hand was suddenly grabbed and I find myself being taken out of the truck and onto the pavement with the other children.

I looked at the figure...squinting as I try make out what class this vampire is as they all wear black and white. Only thing different is the style of clothing.

 _Hold on...is that purple hair!? Ahhh~ soooo cool I wish I could find some dye...ahhh I really want to dye my hair._

Without thinking of the conquences of my actions,I ended up taking a strand of the purple hair between my fingers.

"Such a lovely colour", I mumbled in awe and I swatted someones hand away from mine as it came to close before I got grabbed by someone and winced as my belly git kneed by their back as I found myself being carried. I grumbled and looked down,seeing an amused Joel as he walked,determinedly in a certain direction.

But if I looked closer,I could see that we're heading into the direction where Chess was waving to me with Crowley and Horn behind her and I pouted,hating being in this embarrassing position so I kicked Joel's shin hard,making him yelp.

"Emma,stop kicking my shin! It hurts",Joel complained as he crouched down to rub his shin while still somehow holding onto me and not letting me fall.

"Then put me down! I'm not a fucking sack of patotas and you're a man aren't you? Don't complain like a darn girl!",I growled out as I started to wiggle about,trying to get down but in the end Joel placed me onto my feet,letting me walk the rest of the way to Chess and she pulled me into a hug,pulling me along as we enter this kinda dark medieval castle.

 **General Pov**

Emma,being clunged by Chess is being escorted through out the castle..well in Emma's chase just following Crowley and Horn as she has no clue where to go. They go past many bare,dark and soulless walls and many corridors,the castle giving out an cold and malicious feeling which sent shivers down Emma's spine.

One thought and one thought only crossed Emma's mind.

What type of vampire lives here? Dracula?

Emma tried to pay attention to the surroundings but couldn't from all the glares she recived from the vampires that are going back and forth down the cooridoors. Emma was starting to get a little pissed off from the looks,what did she personally did to oppose them like? but then she remembered that Vampires,the vast majority of them,hate humans and think of them as weak.

But Emma,deep down in side her heart hopes she could change some of the vampires minds and maybe try to end this meanless war as the cycle will just keep repeating until one race is completely extinct and what good will that be to the vampires,if there food supply is gone?

They will starve because the food supply is low and then what would happen? They go rogue and maybe kill each other in a craze.

Emma kept following Crowley and Ferid until they come across two large dark black doors,guarded by 4 guards with weapons at the ready. Emma watched patiently as Ferid conversation with one of them before he turned to Emma,becking her over. Which Emma gladly went over so she wouldn't get any trouble.

"Ahhha Little lamb~ We need your weapons for security reasons~",Ferid cooed out as his hand crept to my belt where my guns are strapped but Emma quickly disarmed herself,guns and her small dagger and her bullets alike as she gave them to one of the guards while Ferid whined to Crowley that she was mean.

Emma wasn't,she just didn't want Ferid to search her as she had a feeling that he is a major pervert behind that kind smile of his. Although he and Crowley are just nicer than other vampires and Crowley's aids,Emma added on mentally as she looked at them,Chess still leading her gently and conversing with Horn,quietly.

Emma didn't know what or didn't want to evastrop on them as thats a rude thing to do and one thing Emma knows about noble vampires is that they hate rude humans,they always seems to die first by the hands of of the reasons why Emma,the first months into the virus outbreak decided to read 13th century mannerisms and gestures so if she ever meet a noble vampire,she wouldn't die straight away from being to rude. Emma also researched table manners to her distraught but already knew most of it from her caretaker,Saito.

Saito seemed determined to drill them into your 6 year old mind every time you saw him on summer and winter break along with Raux,his friend. Emma grinned widely,remembering them both fondly; Saitou was almost like a dad with his strict nature and Raux was like an cheery,werid older brother who liked to video record her for memories.

Emma is brought of her thoughts as a big moving sound was heard as the two large doors was opened by the guards,revealing a cold,dark room with only a single throne residing in it. One the throne was someone Emma could describe as a teenager with long pink hair reaching to her calf,put into piggy-tails,her eyes were a bright red and like all vampires she had fangs and pointy ears but unlike other vampires,she was mostly wearing a black dress with white tints and ruffles and she uses a red ribbon tied into a bow at her neck.

Emma can persume that this is the vampire queen,Krul Tepes as Joel told her all the JIA had on the vampires after a lot of nagging on her half. Emma saw Crowley and the others bowing and she cursteyed along with Chess and Horn. Emma peeked at Krul's expression,noticing that she was bored as Krul looked over the vampires and Joels face but Krul's eyes widen in surprise when they meet hers before they changed to disbelief then finally interest.

But unfortunately for Krul,Ferid - The most irrating person to her - noticed and deiced to comment on it,much to her chargin.

"Ahaha~ Krul,do you recognized this girl?~",Ferid humms out glancing behind him at Emma,who avoided his gaze and looked at the ground. Many thoughts went through Ferid's mind,mostly regarding the seraph of the end project and telling Mika about her existence,wondering how he'll react when he finds out there is another human like his cute and perious,Yuu.

Krul glares at Ferid,hatred shining at the very depths and before she sighed loudly and rested her head against her palm as she stared at Emma again,choosing to ignore which he secretly pouted at in his head,hoping his beloved will notice him.

"Human,What is your name?",Krul asks as she gazes sternly at Emma,daring her to disobey her and Emma wouldn't even think of it with all the vampires present. Emma then places her hand on her heart then reminded herself to talk clear and loudly without sturtting.

"My name is Emma Silverwood,Queen Krul",Emma introduces herself poiletly and she received a small grin in return as Krul's flashed in recgoization as she stared at Emma. Leaving Emma thinking about whether she meet Krul at some point but came up with a blank and an headache.

"You definitely look like someone who I know back in the past",Krul murmured but it still rang out in the throne room which attracted everyone's attention,mostly Emma's whos curiosity got the better of her and she stood up,ignoring Joel's whispers to not ask questions but when has Emma ever listened once she got a hold on something she wanted to know,badly.

"Pardon my rudeness,Queen Krul but could I ask who I remind you off?",Emma asks as poilety as she could even though she really wanted to Krul in her exictment and because Emma found Krul to be seriously too cute,even though shes stronger than all of the vampires in this room. Krul couldn't help but smirk forming on her face as she stood up from her throne,walking briskly towards Emma.

"Very Well I'll tell you about you although..you,the other human show me your demon",Krul asks as she is now standing before them both with her bat familiar following behind her but to everyone's surprise,Krul's familiar went over to Emma,rubbing it self against her cheeks as it makes some cute noises. While Joel stood up from his crouching position,watching Emma with interest and the bat in surprise as he never saw a bat following a vampire before until today,that is.

Emma couldn't help but mentally squeak at the bats cuteness as she rubbed his cheek with one of her fingers,gently and makes the bat lean into it. Krul watched this in fansication as Arakue has never acted friendly with anyone else but her before,espically not a human.

'Unless she really is who I think she is',Krul thought to herself before she starts getting exited aswell and with all her will power,stopped herself from hugging Emma to death as she was waiting for her return for years now and she will most likely knows where her brother is turns her attention to Joel,eyebrows raised as she waits for him to answer her question.

Joel then snapped out of it,bowing again as to apologize for his blunder before he clears her throat,remaindering himself as what Emma did.

"My name is Joel,former JIA solider and my partner is Nagari No Yo",Joel introduces him and Nagari but that name sent Krul down memory lane.

 _~~Flashback~~_

 _Krul ran towards there dinnering room,a few days after there forced transformation into vampires and Krul is following after her older brother,Ashera as they barge through the door,letting it hit the wall before they skidded to a stop as a sight before them._

 _In front of them,Shigama Dojil was convesaing with a tall,adult brunette as the said brunette is braiding his hair as she nodded or shook her head at whatever Shigama is saying. That is before Shigama noticed them,his wings fluttering as he turned to them._

 _"Ahh~ Ashera and his little Sister,Krul~",Shigama cooed out and attracted the attention of the bruntette who smiled warmly at them,which instantly calmed Krul down although,she had a feeling that she shouldn't piss off the woman for some strange reason._

 _"Ah Right,This is Emma Von Vermillion,a vampire,a mage and a rogue killer~",Shigama introduced them to her,which made Emma chuckle and walk to use before crouching down,ruffling there hair gently as she smiles warmly down at them._

 _"Let's get along,Okay?",Emma mumbled out softly as she winks at us. Krul instantly nodded along with Ashera as they didn't feel any evil intent radiating from her. Emma was going to say something but someone crashed into the door behind them,making Krul and Ashera jumps and quickly hide behind Emma,who mentally cooing at their cuteness and looks at the figure before them._

 _Emma then sighed lowly before chuckling,seeming to recognize the figure still on the floor._

 _"Nagari No Yo,stand up! and Apologized as you've scared these too",Emma commented before helping Nagari get up. Krul 1st saw the jaded green hair then the horns ontop of her head and her maid outfit came into view as she stood up,easily towering over them then a swishing sound got both of there attention as they noticed a snake like tail behind Nagari No Yo before she bowed,apologizing to them quickly._

 _"Emma-sama! We need to go back! It seems like your human friends are coming over!",Nagari cried before latching onto Emma's arm,weeping "I'm sorry! I tired to stop them and made an exuse to come here!",Nagari finished explaining although it doesn't seem like Emma was too annoyed about it as she was smiling dreamily before she turned to Shigama._

 _"Ahh seems like I need to go now Shi,Ash and Krul~",Emma sayes before ruffling their hair once more before leaving with Nagari._

 _Needless to say,they meet again when it came to training all of them._

 _~~Flashback End~~_

"So Nagari is your demon,Let me talk to her!",Krul demanded as she took Joel's face between her left hand. Krul wanted to know where her brother is and Nagari would know,being that womans maid and servant.

Joel nodded then looked at Emma,who still is cuddling the bat famillar.

"Nagari will only speak through Emma,he's quite persistent about that",Joel informed which made Krul smirk and the other vampires started to talk among themselves.

"She!",Emma and Krul said at the same time,correcting Joel's lack of gender analysis and his stubborness at the same time.

Krul then turned to Emma,face serious and walked back to her,her hair swaying with each movement.

"Let Nagari converse with your body",Krul demanded as she stood infront Emma serious and cute,all in one package.

Emma nods at that,not really bothered about lending her body to a demon as Nagari always gives it back to her.

"That's fine although I don't know whether Nagari will answer your questions",Emma informed them as she rolled up her sleeves,perpairing for the take over. The process is simple; Nagari uses the snake she used to mark Emma as 'hers' that camouflaged into her skin to bite her then Nagari will be able to take over Emma's body while Emma's mind and consciousness sleeps for a bit.

"That doesn't matter,I'll make her",Krul repiled to Emma's comment,confidentiality in her negotiation skills.

"If it's not too much to ask could you let me know who I remind you of?",Emma askeds and ignored Joel's gesture to stop.

What Emma wants to know about...She'll find a way to do it.

"Very well,Give and Take is that what the humans call it?",Krul asks then smirks when Emma nodded. Krul struts back to throne,sitting on as a thoughtful expression crosses her face. "Before I start,nothing goes out of this room",Krul orders and the underlying of what said sunked in.

This,Of course caught Ferid's attention and he couldn't help asking an obvious question.

"Hmmm~ Whatever you're going to tell us is that big of an existence,Krul",Ferid humms out as his smirk was almost eating his face.

Krul sighed and knew that telling him,of all people will be a bad choose but beggers can't be choosers.

"Indeed...her existence was ment to be an old myth to those of newer birth as the counci itself,made sure no records if her remained",Krul started and begins to tap her foot,seeming irrated.

To say that Crowley and Ferid is surprised is an understatement as they both took time to recover.

"Why was it hidden for us,Queen Krul?",Crowley spoke up as his interest was peaked by the flow of the current conversation.

"Because she was able to kill vampires with the powers of lighning which turned anything it touched into dust. The main reason she was named the rogue killer",Krul bluntly stated as she smirked.

This peice of information struck something inside of Crowley as his hand started to shake as a memory started to surface,something important but it slithered away before he grabbed. Although from this exhilarating feeling he is now suffering of...Crowley can say for certain that he knew this person and was close to them.

Crowley woundered who it was? Why were they important? How close were they?

"Do you know the name of this person,Queen Krul?",Crowley questioned as poilety as he could and kept his face from showing what he felt.

"Unfortunately, I only remember her last name as it's a unique one; Vermillion and it's been atlest 1,000 years since I've last see her",Krul informed before she frowned slightly,worring about her wellbeing as she trusts way too easily. Krul also withheld her first name as she knew Ferid will start looking for her if she told.

Krul then looks straight at Emma,gaze unwavering.  
"Let me speak to Nagari...although in private",Krul demanded as she descends her thone as Emma nodded and followed after her,entering a room near the back with a red door.

They was only gone for thirty minutes but when they came Emma was sleeping in the arms of Mika and they all presumed it was Mika's room that the Queen went into.

Crowley is the first to act,walking up to Mika and retrieving Emma in his arms as Krul,once again took a seat on her throne.

"Take her to one of the guest room,Mika show them the way and I don't have to say what will happen if even a peek of our conversation got outside",Krul threatened as she glared at them,one by one.

With that warning,They all moved out. Chess and Horn,sharing a guest room. Crowley and Emma gets a room of their own although Crowley stayed beside Emma,waiting for her to wake up.

~A few hours later~

Emma stirred,groaning as she started to wake up from her sleep and clutched at her head. One thing Emma hated when Nagari takes over is 1) She doesn't remember anything as Nagari took over and 2) The killer headache that she gets,everytime.

Crowley who is reading some papers beside her,noticed this and hummed a happy tone before he sets down a bottle of paracetamol.

"Joel said you'll needing these~"Crowley hummed out as he placed a glass of water next to it. "Oh! you're staying with Chess,Horn and I~",Crowley suddenly announced shocking Emma but she wasn't afraid nope. Emma actually enjoyed the females company so she just nodded at him,snuggling back into the covers.

Emma decided to get more sleep,taking the paracetamol with a big gulp of water. Emma felt safe with Crowley,debating the reason but shooked it off and fell asleep,under Crowley's watchful gaze.


	3. Adaptation

**Emma POV**

I wounder how it got to this after all It was only a small prank but yet she was getting punished for it while Chess is being punished by Ferid,which I don't want to know about that.

I could feel Crowley's chest pressed against her and his hands around her hims,keeping her pressured against him and he felt warm to the touch even though he is supposed to have no body also put his right hand to cover my mouth,presumably if I screamed but unexpectedly I didn't find it hurtful and I felt immediate pleasure although I can't seem to figure out why.

I know I haven't been bitten before in these years that I remember but the years before,that I can't remember; I could of been bitten.

My body is trembling with the pleasure as i press myself more against Crowley,who let out a little chuckle,seemingly knowing I'm feeling pleasure from it as Crowley bites down hard. I couldn't help but let out a throaty gasp,overwhelmed by the pleasure.

And no...to the ones thinking of that question; I'm not a machoist. But something about this gives me a feeling of jeva vu...like I've done this before. Which is impossible...vampires just recently migrated into the open so how do I?

What exactly is in my memories before? How did I lose them? Who did it?, These questions run through my mind as Crowley finally let go off my skin and waist.

My legs are trembling so much and are weak so I dropped to the ground,unable to keep myself upright but I now know; Not to pull a prank on the cooks.

Crowley chuckled softly,probably amused by my actions during his feeding. I could heard Crowley's clothes rustling as he crouched infront of my,putting an arm under my legs and one slided onto my back before lifting me up. I weakly reached up to wrap my arms around his neck,making him chuckle slightly.

I looled up at Crowley,frowning as I had no enegry to retailet but Crowley just smiled brightly at me as he walked out of Ferid's office and in the direction where I'm temporary staying in until Crowley decides to move out,which I know at some point he will as Horn explained Crowley doesn't like being in Sangium that long.

Reasonable as I think Crowley doesn't like all vampires.

"Horn! Get Emma-chan some food and bring it to her rooom!",Crowley called out as he knew she is listening as he started to walk more slowly,which is making me dowsy and I'm fighting to stay awake.

Next thing I know, I was laying on my bed and my eyes were dropping slowly but i could still see Crowley in my sight.

"It's fine!~ Sleep for a while,Emma-chan~",Crowley chriped cheerfully and that was that,I was asleep.

Ah..right.. You're probably wondering how I managed this..Well Nagari,will tell you!

 **Third POV**

~In the dreamscape~

"As Emma-sama ordered,I shall tell you what happened before as she gets some quality sleep",Nagari bowed lowly in front of a small white demon. Above the white demon is a sign and that sign sayes: Reader-chan/or kun.

Nagari had a long crossed red dress on,light green hair and she has two curled horns ontop of her head,with dark green lips and she bowed,elegantly and from under her dress you could see her snake-like tail swishing happily as she took a seat,that popped out of no where.

"It started after two weeks being at Lord Crowleys slightly destroyed manison as Emma is getting used to Chess and Horns attiude to her before they warmed up to her and on this faithful day,outside is pelting cats and dogs so Emma had nothing to do until a certain misheavious vampire barged in her room!...The darn never of that woman!",Nagari annouced,growling slightly at the end as she hated people being disrespectful towards Emma-sama but only if they knew!

~Flashbackbrought to you by Horn's Elegance~

 _Pitter_

 _Patter_

 _Drip_

 _Drop_

These were the sounds Emma could hear as she looks out of the window of her bedroom,staring mealachony at the destroyed buildings as Naoagay as it was like 8 years ago is beautiful and was full of life but now it's dull,and like death itself. Emma watched as the rain slided down the window as boredom kicked in,she wanted to go to the libary but thats all she's been doing the past two weeks.

She doesn't have anything against reading,she loves it after all but Emma needs an adventure,something that makes her blood boil with exictment and her hairs stand on end. The only problem is Crowley is out getting dragged about by Ferid in Sangieum and she under watch by Chess and Horn with orders to not let be go outside until he gets back.

Saying that she's increbilbly bored is an understatment of the year.

Only not for so long as the door slammed against the wall,shocking the wits out of Emma as she quickly jumps to her feet and looks around,relaxing when she spots an exicted Chess,smiling misheavously in her door way.

"Emma! We're going to play some pranks on people!",Chess informed before she makes her way towards Emma,grabbing the poor girls wrist and started to drag her off. Honestly,Emma doesn't mind Chess behaviour although she sometimes see's Chess glaring at Emma when she and Crowley is in the libary,talking.

"But pranking someone seems a really intriguing idea right now",Emma thought to herself as she grinned evily as she remembers the dirty looks she seen on the cooks faces when Crowley told them,they are cooking regualr human food for me so why not get one back?

"Why don't we prank some of the cooks?",Emma offers as she looks at the clock on the wall. 12:00,noon time so they should be getting here right now while Chess stalls them. Chess turned towards Emma with a evil grin,probably mimcking Emma's one as they passed Horn along the corridoor who facepalmed as she knew what is going to happen some time soon.

"That's a good idea! Flour prank?",Chess questioned exictedly and you could feel it roll off her like waves crashing against the shore on the beach. Emma nodded exictedly at that as it's been ages since she used that prank,last time was on Joel before they moved to the sewer so about 2-3 months ago.

~Flashforward to present time~

"Needless to say that they wasn't quick or smart enough in order to escape the cultches of the chiefs as they informed Crowley-dono of the events and he made haste to give her a punishment",Nagari spoke out with a sign and she's now into her 7 year old self as she sitting on the rock,swinging her legs.

Nagari then shooed the white demon (Reader-kun/chan) away as she started to relax in a chair that poppped out of no where. Nagari wanted to relax for a bit.

"Now then you can go~ That's all Emma-sama wanted to tell you until she remembers her past,that is~",Nagari hummed out as she chuckled slightly. It didn't take long for Nagari to start snoring as Emma,now awkened up and is eating. Also grumpy as hell.


End file.
